La muñeca de trapo sucia y rota Reeditado
by selena Sarsen
Summary: Bella lo ha perdido todo, a Edward, que la abandona, a Charlie, y René en varios accidentes, queda al cuidado de Phil, que la maltrata y abusa de ella. ¿Encontrara la salvación o el infierno la hundirá? Leer
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

* * *

Os dejo un resumen para que opinéis.

Resumen:

Edward se va y la deja sola y destrozada. Charlie sufre un accidente unas semanas después, a causa del accidente muere, dejando a Bella sola y más devastada. Se ve obligada a irse a vivir con su madre y Phil, allí pasa seis meses, en los que parece que vuelve a la vida gracias a su madre.

Por desgracia, un borracho se lleva por delante el coche en el que viajaban todos, solo Rene muere en el accidente. Tras pasar meses en estado crítico y en coma. Se recupera, pero tantas desgracias en tan poco tiempo, la dejan sicológicamente destrozada y encerrada en su propio mundo.

Phil, queda lesionado de por vida y tiene que dejar de jugar al baseball, eso lo frustra y el haber perdido a su esposa, y cargar con una hijastra, con problemas sicológicos, lo lleva a la bebida. Un día que iba borracho, como tantos otros, abusa de Bella, al despertarse sobrio, no se arrepiente, al contrario, lo seguirá haciendo, el estado mental de Bella, era delicado después de tantas pérdidas importantes en su vida.

Es esclavizada por él como, su juguete sexual, y su saco para sacar su ira. Abusa de ella, le pega palizas, nadie se lo impide. Aunque Bella es mayor de edad y tiene a su disposición el dinero y las propiedades de sus padres, él la lleva a un psicriatrico, que viendo su estado de catatonia, le da plenos poderes a Phil, sobre ella.

Ella tras la muerte de Rene, había dejado de hablar, apenas hacia nada sin que se lo mandaran, después de los primeros meses de abusos, intento suicidarse, Phil la llevó al hospital, en el la declararon demente, y le dieron la custodia a Phil, que se ofreció a cuidarla.

En fin como beis Bella, vive en un infierno sin fin y sin límites, en el que lo único que busca es su propia muerte, en principio, después ya ni lo intenta, porque ya no siente, no vive, ya solo es una muñeca vacía.

* * *

**Aquí dejo el resumen, al ser un fic de temáticas fuerte y con alto contenido sexual, y violencia explicita, agradecería que los menores os abstuvierais, en caso de que no lo hagáis no me hago responsable.**

**Gracias a todas a partir de aquí notareis los cambios, de este fic con su primera versión.**

**Para cualquier cosa ya sabéis el botón verde.**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras/es**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

**Aquí os dejo la primera parte, al ser un fic de temáticas fuerte y con alto contenido sexual, y violencia explicita, agradecería que los menores os abstuvierais, en caso de que no lo hagáis no me hago responsable.**

**Gracias a todas a partir de aquí notareis los cambios, de este fic con su primera versión.**

**Y contestando a un review es posible que si encontréis esta historia en otra web, pero no esta versión, y si tendrá un final, y espero que la pueda desarrollar a buen ritmo, como ya la tengo, solo la retoco.**

* * *

Prefacio:

Ya había perdido todo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en mi infierno. Si no me fallaban las cuentas hacia cinco años, que mi vida había empezado a ir cuesta abajo y no parecía querer parar. Desde el día que él se fue, mi mundo empezó a tornarse gris, después Charlie, me dejo y el gris me envolvió más, casi ahogándome en la agonía de la soledad, cuando parecía que se disipaba, perdí a mi nueva luz, Rene. Estuve un tiempo, perdida en la calma de la oscuridad total. Tiempo después pase al cuidado de Phil, que afrontaba sus pérdidas con el alcohol. No sé cuándo ni cómo, Phil estaba abusando de mi, de los simples abusos sexuales paso a las palizas. No es que notase mucho todos esos hechos ya que estaban borrosos en mi mente. Cuando Phil, me utilizo, mi mundo se torno negro, mis días, trascurrían encerrada en las cuatro paredes de la casa de Charlie, ya que Rene y Phil vivían de alquiler.

Phil no trabajaba, tenía el dinero de mis padres y una paga por cuidarme.

Ahora era presa, en mi antigua casa de recuerdos felices, era diferente, las puertas y ventanas tenían rejas, eran para evitar que la pobre demente huyera, la verdad era que hacía años que no salía de la casa, en ocasiones, si el día era soleado Phil me sacaba con una correa al patio trasero, ninguno de los paseos, era agradable, al menos no para mí.  
Nada en mi vida era agradable.

Phil entro empujando la puerta a su paso.

—Is, prepara la cena. —Era Phil, que me lo estaba ordenando, me moví rápida para hacer lo que me ordenaba. Era mejor obedecer, que otra cosa podría hacer.

Mientras estaba en la cocina, preparándole algo de cenar, él entro, pisando fuerte sobre el suelo que se quejaba. Eso significaba que estaba molesto. Paso sus manos por mi espalda. Y me aprisiono contra su evidente erección, que froto contra mi espalda.

—Mira como me pones, mi pequeña Is—Me susurro con voz ronca al oído, mi cuerpo involuntariamente tembló, sabiendo lo que se le avecinaba. Él malinterpreto el gesto, y pensó que era de deseo.

—Mira Is, si a tu cuerpo le gusta—Dijo mientras una de sus manos apretaba uno de mis senos, y la otra estaba en mi centro. Me obligo a reclinarme sobre la cocina y me despojo de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior.

Sin esperar a mi cuerpo, entro en mí con brutalidad, haciéndome soltar un gruñido de dolor.

—Eres perfecta—Dijo con voz ronca mientras terminaba dentro de mí. No había temer de un posible embarazo.

— Is la cena y prepara comida y bebida, tenemos visita. —Me dijo cuando ya había acabado- Se fijo en mí y me aparto de un manotazo.

—Y por dios, ponte algo bonito, de lo que te compre, péinate y eso. —M e dijo mirándome fijamente, yo asentí, para darle a entender que lo había entendido.

— Eres una desagradecida, con la de ropa que te compro y tú no te la pones— Dijo mientras me pateaba el costado, suerte que no traía zapatos. Yo me incorpore y termine de cocinar la cena, iba a marcharme. El me aprisiono contra la nevera y me beso.

— Ves Is, si te portas bien, todo es más fácil.

Hice todo lo que me había pedido, me puse esos estúpidos conjuntos, que ahora eran mi vestuario, la mayoría, era ropa interior que poco tapaba, pero ya me daba igual.

Tal y como me había advertido Phil, vinieron sus amigos, que como siempre que venían, bebieron y comieron, como verdaderos animales que eran. Uno de ellos, llamo mi atención, para que le trajera algo, pero no lo entendí, mi precario oído, apenas lo escucho. Phil, se levantó y me aventó una bofetada, que hizo que me tambaleara.

— Is, no has aprendido a obedecer aun— Dijo con un toque sereno, y una sonrisa macabra, que no auguraba nada bueno.

Me cogió por el pelo obligándome a caer de rodillas, y tirando de él, me llevó hasta las piernas, del hombre que había hablado.

—Discúlpate como es debido—Dijo, mientras el hombre ha se acomodaba para recibir su repuesta, y sus manos habían sacado su miembro. Phil, me presiona la cara contra el miembro de ese hombre. Yo con asco, pero sin opción abrí mi boca y masturbe al hombre que lo disfrutaba. Otro de sus amigos paso sus manos con codicia por mis pechos, y un tercero tanteaba mi ropa interior hasta que la retiro y me penetro sin preliminares, lo que me provocó dolor.

Mantuvieron sus movimientos, hasta quedar saciados, pero eso no fue todo, se cambiaron y me tendieron sobre la mesita del café, Phil, me cogió del pelo y se masturbo con mi boca, mientras otro me penetraba, ese juego macabro continuo hasta que todos estuvieron saciados o cansados.

Abusaron de mi, pero eso ya ni siquiera me molestaba, en esos, momentos mi cuerpo me traicionaba y gemía, no podía evitarlo, solo por eso me sentía más sucia.

Cuando se hartaron me dejaron en el suelo tirada, mientras ellos se iban a seguir con su fiesta, yo me quede allí quieta, poco importaba que pasara a mi alrededor.  
En cuanto llego, aventó la puerta fuertemente, se acerco a mí y me dio un puntapié en el estomago.

— Es que no sirves para nada Is, podrías haber limpiado toda esta porquería. —me cogió y me tiro sobre el sofá.

—Bueno, vamos a ensuciarlo un poco más. — Dijo mientras me manoseaba y me tomaba con violencia un par de veces, incluso yo seguía sus ordenes en esos momentos, antes años atrás había intentado evitarlo, pero ahora no me quedaban fuerzas, eso solo lo enfurecería y me pegaría más y me tomaría con más violencia, era mejor obedecer, era lo único que me quedaba obedecer.

* * *

**Para cualquier cosa ya sabéis el botón verde.**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras/es**

**Selena **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Gracias a todas/os, por ponerme en su lista de favoritos, la verdad me ha abrumado la aceptación de este fanfic, también agradecer a las/os que han dejado comentarios.**_

_**Bien me disculpo por el retraso y espero que os guste.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**MUY IMPORTANTE ESTE FANFIC, ES MUY DURO Y PUEDE ERIR SENSIBILIDADES, ABSTENERSE MENORES DE 18.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**1.— Limpiando, lo que conmigo se ensucia. **

Después de poseerme y cosas peores en el sofá, la verdad era que yo hacia todo lo que se me ordenara, incluso en esos momentos. El primer año, había intentado defenderme, de sus abusos, escapar, cuando los médicos me declararon incapacitada y quede a su merced. Seguí luchando contra él cada día, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente se fueron rindiendo, a él y a los medicamentos.

Evitarlo luchar, pero de poco me había servido, solo había conseguido, que sus castigos fueran más duros. El segundo año, intente quitarme la vida, sin éxito, él al darse cuenta de todos mis intentos me trataba peor. Me encadenaba por días a mi cama, me pegaba palizas, y me poseía con violencia, demostrándome que era suya y no tenia escapatoria. Pero lo más humillante era cuando conseguía que mi cuerpo respondiera al suyo. Ahora ya no me resisto no me quedan fuerzas, ni cosas por las que luchar, solo espero que un día, él o uno de sus amigos se pase y me maten.

— Is preciosa, vamos al baño, que ya es hora. — Me dijo cargándome y pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo desnudo y adolorido. En el baño me lavó, me peino y me seco, no sin antes recordarme que le pertenecía, me obligo a masturbarle con mi boca. Me puso uno de esos vestidos, pensados para las muñecas de porcelana.

Después de todo esto cocine para él, y comer los dos, porque él me obligaba a comer. Debía mantenerme con vida, me ato con la cadena y me ordeno que limpiara, todo lo que ayer se ensucio, eso incluya las manchas de mi sangre y fluidos, antes el olor de mi sangre me molestaba, ahora era un olor familiar. Que me recordaba que estaba viva y no en el infierno, que seguro no era peor que esto, cuando acabe. Debí tardar mucho, ya que gracias a sus caricias y mimos, había perdido gran parte de la movilidad de mi cuerpo, y apenas veía.

Me bajo al sótano donde me encerraba, cuando salía o no quería saber de mí. El sótano estaba habilitado, como una habitación de un psiquiátrico, toda acolchada, era imposible lastimarse allí, anduve a gatas hasta un rincón y me quede allí quieta, donde seguramente, me dormí.

Se oían voces arriba, quien sabe quizás tenia visita, yo por mi parte simplemente, me acurruque contra la esquina donde estaba. No bajaron cosa de la que me alegro, creo, debí de volver a quedarme dormida. Me levanté con los brazos de Phil, una de sus manos en mi pecho la otra estaba en mi entrepierna, su aliento aprestaba a alcohol. Eso era sin duda una mala señal, estaba bebido y quería diversión.

— Is preciosa, te he echado de menos hoy, y por lo visto tu a mi también— Dijo con lascivia, pero no podía negar, que mi cuerpo si racionaba al suyo, mi centro estaba húmedo, y mi cuerpo se preparaba para él.

— Va mi pequeña Is, demuestra lo que quieres.— Me dijo él mientras me besaba. Como es habitual hice lo que me pedía, aunque él se impaciento y me cogió de los pelos, para forzarme a hacer lo que él quería. Me tiro sobre la cama y se tumbo encima de mí, me quito lo poco que quedaba de mi ropa, yo estaba desnuda a su merced, él ya había perdido la camisa.

— Me encanta tu cuerpo Is, es como mi droga, nunca me canso de ti, siempre quiero más.— Me dijo mientras me besaba con fiereza.

Me tomo con violencia, como ya era su costumbre, pero ya no me dolía, a todo se acostumbra el cuerpo humano, cuando acabo se quedo dormido sobre mí, y así nos quedamos hasta que despertó. Y retomo lo que había dejado, después de eso decidió, que era hora de vestirme y lavarme. Me había puesto un pijama, y me había dejado en la habitación acolchada del sótano.

En unas horas entro el señor encargado de hacerme las revisiones y mirar que Phil, lo hiciera bien. En cuanto entro en el cuarto, lo reconocí era uno de los señores habituales en las fiestas de Phil.

— Esta tan guapa como siempre, de verdad Phil, eres un hombre con suerte.— Le dijo él hombre a mi tutor legal. El hombre no dejaba de mirarme con deseo en su rostro.

— Si verdad, es una joya, sobre todo de un año acá, se volvió tan obediente, además desistió de esa idea de huir y de suicidarse.— Dijo mientras lo acompañaba de una carcajada.

— Me dejas a solas con Isabella.— Le pregunto él hombre a Phil.

— Si claro, pero si prefieres otra sala o otras cosas, solo dilo.

— No aquí me está bien, quizás después la lleve al baño.

— Si es un sitio muy divertido.— Le dijo Phil sonriendo.

— Va Is complace al caballero, así quizás nos dé más dinero.

Phil se fue dejándome con ese hombre, que se acerco a mí tanteándome, se arrodillo ante mí.

—Bien pequeña, te voy a dar algo para que te sientas mejor— Dicho esto retiro mi manga y me inyecto el contenido, de una aguja que traía. El líquido quemaba bajo mi piel, ese calor se expandió por mi cuerpo y se multiplico.

— ¿Se siente bien? Sí, seguro que se siente bien— Dijo mientras se acercaba, y exploraba mi cuerpo con sus manos, mi piel estaba tan sensible que cada roce, era como una caricia ardiente.

Me desnudo y solo tanteando mi cuerpo, consiguió que tuviera un orgasmo, no era el primero, pero no era lo usual.

—Tengo otro juguetito que probar, así que si quieres otro de esos, alza tus caderas— Mi cuerpo reaccionó y alce mis caderas.

Él hombre, me puso algo similar a un tanga, después tanteo en él y sentí como vibraba, todo mi cuerpo se accionó y me arquee más, y solté un gruñendo.

—¿Te gusta he? Bien si quieres seguir tienes que pedirlo— Mientras decía eso se sentó sobre la cama, dejándome a mi tirada sobre el suelo acolchado de mi habitación.

Yo no pensaba moverme, pero mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo en deseos. Y tuve dos momentos de éxitos, ese hombre seguía tentándome con promesas de más placer.

Sin ser consciente del todo y odiándome, por dejarme llevar por mis bajos instintos. Me arrastre sobre mis manos, y me arrodille entre sus piernas, desabroche sus pantalones y me concentre en su miembro. Él se corrió en mi boca, yo iba a escupirlo.

—No pequeña, trágatelo— Me desagradaba, pero qué más daba una humillación o menos, y esta vez estaba obteniendo una gratificación sexual, mi cuerpo ardía y él podía calmarlo, y aria cualquier cosa, para aplacar el fuego de mi interior.

Disfruto de mi cuerpo, sobre la cama, y esta vez también lo disfrutaba yo, me hizo llegar más veces, y jugó con todo mi cuerpo, obligándome atreves de la persuasión a ser su juguete sumiso.

Y saber que yo misma me ponía en las posturas que él quería para recibir su pene y disfrutar con él, me hacía sentirme más despreciable, más sucia, por una parte me odiaba y lo odiaba a él. Phil abusaba de mi, pero este hombre me estaba haciendo era diferente yo no me resistía, era una verdadera puta.

Estábamos en el baño, o eso creo ya que me caya agua en la espalda, yo gemía y me contoneaba para obtener más de él. Llegue al orgasmo gimiendo y restregándome contra él, en tres arremetidas más acabo y cayó sobre mi espalda.

—Perfecta Isabella, que pena que Phil no sepa lo que tiene— Dijo mientras me lamia el cuello y masajeaba mis pechos.—Anda va una mamada, y si lo haces bien te doy un premio— Mi dijo lascivo saliendo de mí, yo caí a sus pies, me arrodille y hice lo que me había pedido, no tardo mucho en acabar sobre mi pecho, que se agitaba por mi respiración acelerada.

—Como has sido tan complaciente te traeré tu premio— Dicho esto me dejo en el suelo y se dio una ducha, salió del baño prometiéndome, que no se olvidaba de mi premio.

Yo me estaba durmiendo por el cansancio, y note que tanteaban mi entrada y tocaban ese aparato que atormentaba mi centro del placer, y entonces note la intromisión. Me había penetrado con un vibrador, con la simple penetración del juguete me hizo llegar.

—Vaya, parece que llego a la hora correcta—Dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Phil. No le preste mucha atención estaba centrada en las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, que se retorcía entre espasmos de placer.

— Sí ya me tengo que volver, que si no mi mujer no se calla— Dijo el hombre riéndose.— Parece que no mejora su equilibrio, es una molestia.— Le comento él hombre a Phil.

— Si ya, pero que le voy a hacer, ¿disfrutaste?, te quería invitar a la fiesta de aquí a quince días, van a venir amigos con sus chicas.—Dijo Phil que por su voz ya tenía ganas.

— Si, quizás venga, no sé, no me gustan ésas fiestas.

Vendrían otras pobres chicas, que eran esclavas de otros seres como Phil, esta era la nueva faceta del mundo, que descubría, un mundo oscuro.

—¿Como lo haces ella nunca gime así por unos juguetitos?— Le pregunto Phil, que ya se encontraba a mi lado, por su voz descubrí que estaba molesto.

— ¡Oh! Eso le administre una droga muy conocida en México, que es un afrodisiaco muy potente para las mujeres. Las deja prácticamente locas— Ya tenía la respuesta del comportamiento de mi cuerpo, aunque ya lo suponía, eso era lo que me había inyectado.— Sí quieres que sienta placer no hay nada mejor—Le dijo él hombre.

— Sí supongo que está bien, pero no sé, creo que obligarla y abusar…

Supongo que Phil, me recogería del suelo del baño y me llevaría a mi cama en el sótano acolchado. Porque no recuerdo que más pasó. Solo sé que hoy al despertarme me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba vestida con uno de mis pijamas, junto a la puerta se encontraba una bandeja de comida.

* * *

**En fin aquí os dejo el capitulo que lo disfrutéis.**

**ESPERO SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN**

**YA SABEIS EL BOTON VERDE.**

**Gracias, Selena.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Gracias a todas/os, por ponerme en su lista de favoritos, la verdad me ha abrumado la aceptación de este fanfic, también agradecer a las/os que han dejado comentarios.**_

_**Bien me disculpo por el retraso y espero que os guste.**_

_**MUY IMPORTANTE ESTE FANFIC, ES MUY DURO Y PUEDE ERIR SENSIBILIDADES, ABSTENERSE MENORES DE 18.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Yo me estaba durmiendo por el cansancio, y note que tanteaban mi entrada y tocaban ese aparato que atormentaba mi centro del placer, y entonces note la intromisión. Me había penetrado con un vibrador, con la simple penetración del juguete me hizo llegar._

—_Vaya, parece que llego a la hora correcta—Dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Phil. No le preste mucha atención estaba centrada en las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, que se retorcía entre espasmos de placer._

— _Sí ya me tengo que volver, que si no mi mujer no se calla— Dijo el hombre riéndose.— Parece que no mejora su equilibrio, es una molestia.— Le comento él hombre a Phil._

— _Si ya, pero que le voy a hacer, ¿disfrutaste?, te quería invitar a la fiesta de aquí a quince días, van a venir amigos con sus chicas.—Dijo Phil que por su voz ya tenía ganas._

— _Si, quizás venga, no sé, no me gustan ésas fiestas._

_Vendrían otras pobres chicas, que eran esclavas de otros seres como Phil, esta era la nueva faceta del mundo, que descubría, un mundo oscuro._

—_¿Como lo haces ella nunca gime así por unos juguetitos?— Le pregunto Phil, que ya se encontraba a mi lado, por su voz descubrí que estaba molesto._

— _¡Oh! Eso le administre una droga muy conocida en México, que es un afrodisiaco muy potente para las mujeres. Las deja prácticamente locas— Ya tenía la respuesta del comportamiento de mi cuerpo, aunque ya lo suponía, eso era lo que me había inyectado.— Sí quieres que sienta placer no hay nada mejor—Le dijo él hombre._

— _Sí supongo que está bien, pero no sé, creo que obligarla y abusar…_

_Supongo que Phil, me recogería del suelo del baño y me llevaría a mi cama en el sótano acolchado. Porque no recuerdo que más pasó. Solo sé que hoy al despertarme me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba vestida con uno de mis pijamas, junto a la puerta se encontraba una bandeja de comida._

_

* * *

_

**2.- Visita de las autoridades:**

En cuanto me levanté ya me encontraba algo mejor. No podía negar que aun quedaban rastro de esa droga en mi cuerpo, ya que me encontraba ansiosa, de ciertas cosas.

Me senté junto a la bandeja de comida, que consistía en un baso de leche fría, dos tostadas algo quemadas y una naranja. Di por hecho que era mi desayuno, junto al baso de agua, había siete pastillas, no sabia exactamente que me harían, pero siendo práctica que era lo peor que podía pasar, que me intoxicara o que me muriera, lo que era una gran perspectiva, me las tome todas y desayune.

Como pude prever, me sentía cansada, pronto me dormiría, y quizás solo quizás no despertara jamás.

-Is, Issi.-Una voz que sonaba lejana me llamaba, mientras volvía a la consciencia, percibí unas manos, una estaba manoseándome un pecho, la otra se encaminaba al hueco entre mis piernas- Vamos Is, o es que ayer disfrutaste demasiado, que hoy no quieres jugar conmigo.

No demostré ninguna sensación, solo me encogí, era Phil, que quería castigarme por que mi cuerpo había disfrutado del día de ayer.

-Bien ya que estas despierta, vamos- Dijo con voz dura, estaba enfadado, el porque no lo sabia solo sabia que estaba enfadado y yo pagaría las consecuencias.- Anda vamos al altillo.-Dijo él con lo que supuse que seria una sonrisa pervertida.

El altillo el peor infierno de la casa. Era una sala de tortura. Yo me estremecí entera y el se carcajeo de mi reacción. Tiro de la cadena que ya me había puesto al cuello, me arrastre detrás de él, por su andar rápido, podía decir que estaba ansioso.

Al llegar a la habitación, ato mi collar al pilar central, se movía por la sala, yo temblaba perdida en el recuerdo de las otras visitas a esa habitación, todas horribles y llenas de dolor y la más grande de las humillaciones.

-Bien Is, tu sabes vamos a jugar.-Dijo el acercándose a mi, y me empezó a quitar la ropa, mientras me masajeaba todo el cuerpo.

-Ayer te divertiste y mucho al parecer, yo también quiero divertirme, vamos a ver como suenas conmigo.- Me dijo en un susurro, lamiendo mi cuello, mientras sus manos amasaban mis pechos, ejerciendo demasiada fuerza, pellizco mis pezones. Yo gemí por el dolor.

Me manoseaba y tanteaba mi cuerpo, haciéndome arquear sobre el con sus manos, mis gemidos era en su mayoría de dolor.

Esposo mis manos para evitar que las moviera, colgándolas sobre mi cabeza, abrió mis piernas con sus manos forzándome a mostrar mi intimidad. Interno en mí unas bolas vibradoras. Me contonee incomoda por la intromisión. Ya que prácticamente había intentado meter su mano en mi sexo, que apenas esta lubricado por la falta de excitación. Gruñí por el dolor.

Puso su pene en mi cara.

-Chupa Is.-Me dijo insertando su miembro en mi boca, cogió mi cabeza entre sus manos, y me tiro del pelo para marcar su ritmo. Acabo en mi boca, obligándome a tragármelo, ya que tapo mi boca, me tragué su semen. Me levantó del suelo tirando de la cuerda de las esposas, quede sobre mis pies, tanteo mi trasero y sin preámbulos, introdujo un vibrador de gran tamaño, que me hizo chillar, una lagrimas se escaparon de mi cuerpo, sin darme tiempo a recuperarme introdujo otro en mi centro del placer. Chillando ante la intromisión. Él se reía de mí. Y supongo que el líquido que notaba en mis piernas era sangre ya que no había sacado las bolas.

-Pareces necesitada.- Dicho esto puso en marcha los vibradores, yo temblaba de anticipación y deseo.-No puedes obtener el clímax sin que te lo ordene. ¿Por qué mi pequeña zorrita querrás obtenerlo, a que si?- Dijo con una risilla satisfecha.

Estuve una hora gimiendo, mientras el me repetía lo que ya sabia, que era una perra, su muñequita, que mi cuerpo deseaba, que todo lo que quedaba de mi era suyo, todo suyo.

Que lo único para lo que era buena era para ser su juguete.

Pasamos todo el día allí, él se divertía humillándome, me pedía que le suplicara para que me diera permiso para venirme. Él primer permiso lo conseguí tras asegurarle que era una mierda y su juguete, el satisfecho me arrodillo y me hizo hacerle una mamada, cuando el quedo satisfecho yo pude satisfacerme también. Los juegos con los juguetes continuaron por horas. Y llegue al extremo de pedir que me hiciera suya, cosa que hizo de muchas formas todas muy desagradables, y provocándome grandes dolores, a Phil, le gustaba especialmente que yo sintiera dolor, y la posturas solían incluir forzar mis músculos con cuerdas, para que con sus mínimos movimientos sintiera dolor. Un de esas veces debí desmayarme.

Me levanté al sentir el agua helada contra mi piel, a continuación un fuerte tirón que me dejo sin aire, Phil tiraba de la cadena insistiendo a que me incorporara. Estaba agotada y cada pequeño movimiento me proporcionaba un dolor intenso.

Me arrastre como pude, mientras él tiraba de mi cadena y me llevo a mi habitación, donde me ato a la cama apoyada a cuatro patas, dejándome los consoladores en mis orificios ya torturados.

-Que pases buena noche, muñeca.-Dijo dejándome sola, con los instrumentos de tortura.

La noche fue tortuosa , estaba extremadamente molesta ya que mi cuerpo había reaccionada a toda esa tortura.

A la mañana siguiente él entro yo estaba desesperada por la noche en desvelo, y completamente agarrotada.

-¿Mi perrito has dormido bien?-Dijo riéndose de mi, mientras estiraba las manos y me tocaba la espalda con descaro, yo me arquee ante el contacto. Gimiendo necesitada. Pasó su mano a los consoladores, que se habían salido prácticamente de mi cuerpo, y los empujó hasta enterrarlos bien en mi cuerpo. Me tense y gemí de dolor y excitación, sí porque pese a todo estaba excitada. Tanto tiempo había condicionado a mi cuerpo a este tipo de desahogo sexual.

Él amaso mis pechos, yo gemí como loca, si que tuviera que ordenármelo, me llevé su pene a mi boca y se lo chupe, obteniendo caricias y que bombeara dentro de mi con los consoladores.

Tuve sexo en esa misma posición a cuatro patas.

- Mira que eres Zorra estas así y solo hemos empezado, te gusta tener el cuerpo bien lleno, he muñequita.- Dijo el mientras me montaba con furia, dejando sus manos en mis pechos.- Tranquila pronto tendremos la fiesta y tendrás lo que te gusta una por cada sitio.- Dijo con una carcajada. Lo decía por que seguía teniendo el consolador en mi culo, y las bolas que ahora eran tres en mi vagina, mientras que el bombeaba con brutalidad.

No me dejo para en todo el día, solo hasta que me desmaye por agotamiento, estaba exhausta, me desmaye, supongo que por la perdida de sangre y por falta de alimento.

Desperté sola en la habitación, y con un pijama puesto. Me perdí en mi interior, preguntándome cosas tan simples como cuantos años tenia, había perdido el concepto del tiempo, ya que toda mi continuidad era dolor, no apreciaba la diferencia entre el día y la noche.

Solo había una constante Phil.

En el tiempo que transcurrió, no lo sabría decir solo se que tuve seis comidas, lo que supongo que serian dos o tres días. En ese tiempo no vi a nadie, solo la comida y mis medicinas, que me ayudaban a mantenerme en la inconsciencia, de esa tranquilidad oscura donde vivía en paz. Ese lugar oscuro donde no era nada, allí nadie me encontraba, y no mi existencia gris, donde todo era posible, todo lo malo se cumplía.

Me ovillé en mi cama, apreciando la paz de no haber sido molestada, todo se debía a la dueña de las risas y los zapatos de tacón, que parecía hacerle compañía a Phil. Cuanto le agradecía a esa mujer por esas horas de absoluta negrura y infinita nada.

Supuse que seria Jessica, si, curioso, pero ella era asistente social, solía encargarse de mi caso y ya puestos de Phil, que no le mostraba mucho de mi estado, supongo que el aumento de relajantes se debía a su visita. Aunque se acostara con ella, y ella fuera una fresca y una fácil, ya que estaba casada con Mike, pero este no podía quejarse, ya que era uno de los amigos de Phil. Era policía y un visitante muy querido en esta casa, cuantas veces no me había arrodillado entre sus piernas.

Jessica se acostaba con Phil, pero no me dañaba, yo intuía que ella debía de suponer que me maltrataba físicamente, pero los médicos lo desmentían. Y Phil, era un hombre apuesto, y muy diestro para encandilar a la gente con sus palabras, para conseguir que hiciera lo que él quería.

La puerta se habrio y vi aparecer a Phil, seguido de Jessica, que como habia supuesto era la que estaba en casa.

-Ves como esta aquí tranquila.- Le dijo Phil, a la que una vez me fue una persona conocida.

-Sí, se la ve bien, dentro de su estado, ¿No has tenido más casos de intento de suicidio?.- Le pregunto ella mientras se acercaba a mi y acariciaba mi pelo, como si yo fuera un perro abandonado y herido.

-No, parece que esta mucho más tranquila de un tiempo aquí.-Le dijo él, si eso había pasado hace tiempo, depuse de mi ultimo intento de suicidio, me había clavado un cuchillo en el estomago, ya que dentro estaba creciendo un hijo de alguno de ellos, eso molesto a Phil que me dio una paliza y me lo clavó. La versión oficial, yo lo había agredido y me había intentado suicidar. Sus médicos corroboraron los hechos, nunca se dijo nada de mi cosita. Yo intente decírselo a los médicos, pero se rieron de mi y aun en mi estado convaleciente en el hospital abusaron de mi, algunas enfermeras lo habían visto o lo intuyan pero nadie atendía mis ruegos.

Después de esto Phil decidió que si no podía decir nada, le supondría menos problemas, ese fue otro de mis intentos de suicidio para todo el mundo, la realidad. Uno de los médicos que me visitaba estaba en casa, divirtiéndose en mi fiesta de regreso, Phil les dio la idea, así que entre cuatro hombres me inmovilizaron, y con unos hierros y forzándome a tener la boca abierta me destrozaron las cuerdas bocales. Aquella noche tuve la esperanza de morir, ya que al ir tan bebidos y alcoholizados, prácticamente me mataron, pero no tuve esa suerte. Tras eso descubrí que nadie me ayudaría, ya que todo el mundo lo sabía y a nadie parecía importarle nada yo. Él único que seguía prestando sentido a mi existencia era Phil, que dos veces que conseguí intentar llegar a tener el descanso de la muerte. Me enseño bien que el castigo por huir de él fuera de la forma que fuera, era brutal y por motivos que desconozco, no conseguí quitarme la vida. Él siempre me devolvía al agujeró que era mi vida. Recordándome de paso mi única realidad el dolor, y su presencia.

* * *

**En fin aquí os dejo el capitulo que lo disfrutéis.**

**ESPERO SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN**

**YA SABEIS EL BOTON VERDE.**

**Gracias, Selena.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Después de esto Phil decidió que si no podía decir nada, le supondría menos problemas, ese fue otro de mis intentos de suicidio para todo el mundo, la realidad. Uno de los médicos que me visitaba estaba en casa, divirtiéndose en mi fiesta de regreso, Phil les dio la idea, así que entre cuatro hombres me inmovilizaron, y con unos hierros y forzándome a tener la boca abierta me destrozaron las cuerdas bocales. Aquella noche tuve la esperanza de morir, ya que al ir tan bebidos y alcoholizados, prácticamente me mataron, pero no tuve esa suerte. Tras eso descubrí que nadie me ayudaría, ya que todo el mundo lo sabía y a nadie parecía importarle nada yo. Él único que seguía prestando sentido a mi existencia era Phil, que dos veces que conseguí intentar llegar a tener el descanso de la muerte. Me enseño bien que el castigo por huir de él fuera de la forma que fuera, era brutal y por motivos que desconozco, no conseguí quitarme la vida. Él siempre me devolvía al agujeró que era mi vida. Recordándome de paso mi única realidad el dolor, y su presencia._**

* * *

_Gracias por los comentarios y por los apoyos, que he recibido, espero que este capitulo sea lo que se esperabais de la historia._

_Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie._

_La temática es para mayores de 18 años, si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad._

* * *

**3.-Fiesta de pijamas:**

Jesica se había ido, pero Phil solo había bajado a alimentarme, me había dado calmante, cuando desperté usaba un pijama diferente el que llevaba cuando me había dormido, y al intentar mover mi mano, descubrí el catéter, supuse que será suero y algo para acelerar que mi cuerpo se recuperara de la última sesión de juegos con Phil.

-Veo que ya estás de nuevo aquí.-Hoy que me decía Phil, con mi poca visión, aprecie que estaba en la puerta, traía una bandeja, cuando se acercó, me dio de comer, era una especie de papilla, algo fácil de digerir por mi cuerpo.

Eran agradables esos días en los que estaba tan rota que ni Phil se atrevía a tocarme.

-Tienes que recuperarte pronto, Este fin de semana tenemos la fiesta.-Me dijo Phil, que inspeccionaba mi cuello, y aplicaba una crema.

Solo recibía atenciones cuando ya no podía ni arrastrarme, y solo podía respirar, entonces todas las atenciones caían sobre mí, él se molestaba mucho que mi conciencia humana. El hecho de que pudieran herirme, de que necesitara tiempo, para recuperar mis heridas.

Eso molestaba a Phil, que me rompiera, le molestaba tener que arreglarme, coser las costuras de su muñeca de trapo. Una cosa que utiliza, pero él problema es que yo sí que me rompo. No sé qué día era, pero pronto tendría una fiesta, supongo que sería la mencionada con todos, y con las otras pobres chicas, esas que estaban en la misma situación que yo, tengo la esperanza de que ellas sean mejor tratadas. Pero lo dudo conozco a casi todos los dueños o amos, según como prefirieras llamarlos.

Pasaron los días, bueno yo solo fui consciente del paso de un día, una comida algo de agua, y la incesante charla de Phil, que era un ruido de fondo, en mi inconsciencia. Me desperté en mi pequeña habitación, me dolía todo el cuerpo, por lo que no me moví del sitio, tampoco tenía donde ir, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la oscuridad, antes anhelaba fantasías de finales felices, ahora me imaginaba mi propia muerte, era mi final feliz, el que tanto anhelaba. Phil, apareció en la puerta con una bandeja de comida, y en la otra mano llevaba una bolsa, supuse que en la bolsa, habría vendas y pomadas, para mis heridas.

- Vaya Is tienes una pinta horrorosa.- Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara obligándome a mirarlo. Supongo que se había cansado de mi inexpresiva existencia y esperaba algo a cambió.

- Come primero, y después veré que puedo hacer con tus heridas, no quiero que te queden más marcas.

Comí lo que me ofrecía, aunque tenía la muñeca hinchada y me costaba moverla, debía tener un esguince o quizás una rotura. Después de comerme la comida, que ya no me sabía a nada, él me quito el pijama, antes me habría sonrojado, pero ahora no, me curo todas las heridas y me vendo la muñeca y el tobillo. Extrajo el gotero, y para mi vergüenza mayor, o simplemente revisando la mercancía, comprobó el estado de mis partes íntimas

-Toma esto y descansa, preciosa.- me dijo tendiéndome una pastilla, y dándome un beso. Me tome la pastilla, y dormí, sin sueños, sin dolor, sin nada, debí de hacerlo por más de 12 horas.

- Is por fin despiertas, parecías la Bella durmiente.- Me estremecí al oír ese nombre, que ya nunca escuchaba, era mi nombre cuando aún era una persona, y era feliz, algo se despertó vagamente en mis recuerdo, pero eran tan difuminados y irreales, que ni le preste atención.

- Vamos, que estoy harto de cocinar y tú lo haces mejor.- Me dijo, mientras me cargaba, me llevaba escaleras arriba y me dejaba en la cocina.

-Mira la nevera haber, que puedes hacer, algo rápido me muero de hambre.-Me dijo empujándome contra la cocina.

Yo asentí, rebusque en la cocina había filete y verduras suficientes para hacer una ensalada, en el armario de la cocina encontré las patatas, freí patatas, empane los filetes y prepare la ensalada, lo hice todo lo más rápido que pude, en cuanto le puse su plato.

- Is eres perfecta mira que rápido tienes la comida, después de comer prepara la cena y así ya la tienes lista, que después no creo que tengas tiempo- Me dijo mientras me tocaba el culo, eso era el indicativo de porque después no iba a tener tiempo o fuerzas.

No tenía hambre y la verdad la comida no sabía a nada, pero era mejor comerla, sino Phil se enfadaría, acabe antes que él y me puse a limpiar mis cosas, mientras, puse agua a cocer para la pasta que pensaba hacer de cena.

-Is prepara comida para una cena con los amigos.-Me dijo, eso provocó que me recorriera un escalofrío.-Sí ya sabes, ellos quieren una pequeña cena, para vernos, traerán unas amigas. Seguro que será divertido.-Dijo él con lo que debía ser una sonrisa ladina y una mirada salida.

Sin darme apenas cuenta, me encontré vestida con un tanguita, una camiseta, unas medias a medio muslo, y un precioso collar de perro con su bonita cadena.

Tocaron a la puerta, la verdad no quería saber quién vendría, suponía quien podría ser.

Un hombre o quizás tres, y pude ver una joven, que iba atada de las muñecas con unas esposas unidas a una cadena, tiraban de ella. Uno de los hombres choco los puños con Phil, otro se acercó a mí, toco uno de mis pechos.

-Is , esta tan preciosa como siempre.-Dijo el hombre que me magreaba el pecho, de forma poco delicada.

-Sí, tu Anna se ve preciosa y deliciosa.-Le dijo Phil, que se acercaba a la pobre chica y se disponía a disfrutar de ella con todo su cuerpo.

Ese hombre pasó de tocarme mi pecho a besarme el cuello y dejando resbalar la camiseta trasparente, otra mano ajena se introdujo en mi tanga y me masajeo. La verdad era más dolor que otra cosa, ya que aún no había sanado mis heridas en esa parte.

De fondo se hoya la respiración ahogada de la otra chica, que se encontraba de rodillas con los penes de Phil y el otro hombre en la boca. Tocaron a la puerta, más visitas, era la fiesta.

Uno de los hombres que me tocaban, dejo de hacerlo y abrió la puerta.

Eran cuatro hombres y tres chicas, una apenas si parecía una niña. En media hora volvió a sonar el timbre, eran ocho hombres y tres chicas. Era toda una orgia, ya me encontraba a cuatro patas prácticamente desnuda y con el pene de dos de ellos en mi boca, intentaban comprobar cuanto podría aguantar mi cuerpo antes de romperse del todo. Las otras chicas estaban en situaciones muy parecidas, una de ellas la pelirroja, esta tirada sobre el sofá atendiendo lo mejor que podía a tres hombres.

El alcohol y las drogas, corrían por el salón, para las chicas afrodisiacos, para los amos, algo de cocaína, cristal y otras cosas.

Después de mi dosis de afrodisiacos, estaba necesitada, la química traicionaba a mi cuerpo, me contoneaba buscando las mejores caricias de mis hombres.

Uno de ellos estaba bajo mi yo sentada con su cuerpo dentro del mío, otro de los hombres atormentaba mi culo, mientras que otro me obligaba a lamer las partes de la pobre niña que era atormentada por atrás y por su boca. Con movimientos frenéticos los dos hombres que me atormentaban acabaron, de un tirón en el cuello, me vi arrastrada al suelo, de rodillas, cogiéndome del pelo me obligaron a abrir la boca y satisfacer a dos hombres.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a una chica que atendía a tres hombres, mientras un cuarto esperaba paciente su turno. Sobre la mesa estaban tiradas dos chicas que intentaban complacer a sus amos.

Los hombres a los que yo les hacia una mamada, me obligaron a inclinarme para que tuvieran mejor acceso a mi cuerpo, e hicieron uso de mi cuerpo en muchos aspectos que eran relativamente desagradables.

La noche continúo, acabando con los gemidos y los llantos de las pobres chicas, la habitación oliendo a miseria y a sueños destrozados. A la mañana se fueron retirando, A mi alguno de esos seres que se hacían llamar hombres me llevo a mi pequeña acolchada, atándome a la cama, en una postura muy incómoda para mis pobres y maltratados músculos, para acabar un mal día nada mejor que un par de vibradores y una bola en la boca, para que no hiciera ningún ruido, escuche en semi-consciencia, como entraban a más chicas, las dejaron maniatadas. Las pobres gemían por lo bajo.

Dormí y dormí, cuando por fin me desperté, me encontraba sola en mí siempre blanda y blanca habitación, alguien había tenido a bien liberar mis brazos y piernas, y me habían librado de los vibradores. Llevaba en mi pijama, que era la única ropa decente que podía llevar puesta, la única que había llevado en estos años.

Supuse que las otras mujeres, más bien niñas, ya habrían sido llevadas a sus respectivos amos, el mío parecía muy ausente, cosa que era de agradecer, debía de tener fiebre o con suerte algo peor, porque me dolía todo, me estaba costando respirar. Ojala la vendita muerte que me era tan esquiva, se apiadara de mí y me llevará con ella.

El dolor de mi cuerpo, era la latente forma de recordarme que estaba viva herida y dispuesta a morir, como podría mi frágil cuerpo humano aguantar tanto, sin encontrar el descanso del fin de los días.

Mi cuerpo apenas si se sentía vivo, solo el dolor, alguien intento salvarme de mi propio cuerpo, por el asqueroso olor supe que era Phil, cuando se vio imposibilitado, no te que me inyectaban algo en mis brazos, supuse que sería mi médico, ese injusto que se creía con el derecho de negarme mi derecho a morir, a morir como decidiera, y yo decidí morir hace ya muchos años, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a escuchar las suplicas de una pobre alma deseosa de descanso, ese que solo concedía la dulce muerte.

...

Había tenido unas visiones de Bella, hacía tiempo que no tenía ninguna, se la veía tan mal, tan demacrada, quería ir con ella, saber que le pasaba, pero me estaba prohibido acercarme. Edward, no me lo permitió ni cuando Charlie murió, en aquel accidenté de tráfico. Me detuvo en el aeropuerto, no me permitió llegar al avión, me tumbo y me amenazo, me obligo a no ir. Después de obligarme a prometer que no iría, desapareció de casa, pensé que iría con ella, pero no lo hizo se alejó de ella y de nosotros, se aíslo en las montañas a ver pasar los días, Esme no pudo más y lo fue a buscar trayéndolo de nuevo.

Solo hacía un año que había vuelto a la familia, lo había hecho porque Esme le había suplicado, pero era tan diferente de Edward, no hablaba casi nunca, su cara siempre reflejaba tristeza, Jasper no era capaz de estar mucho rato a su lado. Según mi Jasper, él estaba roto por dentro, sus sentimientos, eran un torbellino de soledad desesperación, dolor y amor, pero era un amor herido y doloroso.

Era como si no estuviera vivo, antes de conócela, era apagado y no muy activo, pero ahora ni siquiera se podría decir que hace nada, no sale de su habitación, ni lee, ni escucha música, solo está perdido en sus recuerdos. Parece un completo que si le decía que había visto a Bella, se enfurecería, y muy probablemente huyera de nosotros otra vez, estaba muy nerviosa, preocupada, angustiada, y Jasper lo noto.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice, querida?- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, quedando los dos sentados sobre la cama de matrimonio de nuestra habitación, mero atrezo, en ese instante pensé en que aria yo sin él, entonces entendí como se debía de haber sentido Bella y Edward estando separados, él debería de haber vuelto a por ella, se necesitaban.

* * *

_Se agradecen los comentarios_

_Gracias por leer_

_Selena Sarsen_


End file.
